The things that we could be
by thesimplestterms
Summary: A 100 drabble challenge mainly about Marina and Eight, but other characters make appearances (Especially Nine, he loves his audience) and maybe other pairings (you only have to ask!). I really hope you like them!
1. 1-7

**100 DRABBLE CHALLENGE **

**1. INTRODUCTION**

A long time ago in a spaceship there was this little boy with curly dark hair and bright beautiful eyes. He was excited for new adventures; he was excited to make friends and to play and jump around.

The little boy loved to play hide and seek with his new friends. He always found good places to hide: in closets, under beds, between things… This time it was under a table.

There he saw a little girl with pretty long hair who was crying. He looked at her sadly and confused because he was having so much fun while the little girl cried.

"Why are you crying?" He asked her.

She looked at him afraid, like she didn't know if he was trustworthy. "I miss my mommy." She confided in him.

The little boy smiled softly. "Your mommy wouldn't want you sad. Do you wanna play with us?"

He offered his hand to her happily, but she looked at it not sure of what to do.

"It will be fun." He flashed her a smile.

The little girl relaxed and tears stopped streaming down her face. She smiled tentatively and brought her hand to his slowly, fearing that he would take his offer back. He gripped her with strength and pulled her towards him grinning.

"Come on, let's tell the others." He said. "What number are you?"

"Seven."

"Great! I'm Eight." He laughed happily.

* * *

**2. LOVE**

He had never believed in love. "Love" had taken Reynolds away from him. Falling in love was not for him or any of the Lorics still alive. It was too risky, too dangerous.

But then he met her. He liked her. He liked her a lot. She was nice and cute and so different. It was like fresh air for his lungs. He had never been so interested in knowing more about someone. She was special; he could see it. He loved spending time with her, making her laugh, talking to her… Everything was great as long as she was by his side.

Eight didn't believe in love. But when Marina kissed him, he wanted to change his mind just for her.

* * *

**3. LIGHT**

"Turn that thing off!"

"Sorry." Eight smiled sheepishly.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"Damn, Nine, you aren't my babysitter."

"Ugh, you had another date with Marina?" Eight's face flushed and he was thankful Nine couldn't see him in the darkness. "Of course you did."

"We went out for a walk."

"I'm sick of your walking arounds. There are Mogs tracking us down to kill every single one of us while you suck her face off."

"I don't suck her face!"

"Yeah, sure. I bet you have sex hair and swollen lips, you tiger."

"What…?" Eight went to the mirror to check.

"Hey! The light! Some people were sleeping!"

"Sorry…again."

"Just get into your damn bed."

* * *

**4. DARK**

He looked at her. He couldn't breathe. The sword was deep in him and he knew it was too late. Her wide eyes looked at him and he wished that the blow had been a little bit lower so she would have time to cure him again because he didn't want this to be the last time he looked at her.

He tried to say something. There was so much that he still hadn't told her. Things he would never be able to tell her. But no sound came from his mouth.

His outstretched arms tried to reach her one last time but she was so far away. He would never take her hand in his, have her lean against him or hug her ever again. No more walks in the park, no more greasy pizza.

Ever again.

That seemed like an awful lot of time.

Darkness was filling his sight when he realized that he didn't regret taking the blow; he only regretted not being able to fulfill his promise.

* * *

**5. SEEKING SOLACE**

A week went by. It was one of the strangest and most difficult weeks of her life. Her heart ached so much that any emotion hurt. All she could feel was anger and sorrow. Then she was told how Ella was kidnapped and it was like someone took her shredded heart, threw it on the ground and stepped on it.

But she couldn't fight for them if she cried or didn't keep her anger in check, so she tried to focus on the good things, even if there were few. She tried to smile when tears threatened to fall because she imagined neither Ella or Eight wouldn't want her to be sad. He had always smiled and laughed and his grin had always been contagious. But now that it was gone, nothing lighted up her day. The constant reminder of the scar saddened her more but it also didn't let her forget about the war they needed to win.

There was only a thought that comforted her: the Mogadorians would lose. She was done being a curse. No one else would die on her watch.

* * *

**6. BREAK AWAY**

The handcuffs were hurting him and the rope was too tight holding him to that chair. They had given him something that took his Legacies away a few hours ago.

He didn't remember much, barely anything at all, but in his head there was a word repeating itself over and over again: Marina.

It was enough to give him strength to flee.

* * *

**7. HEAVEN**

If something like heaven existed, Marina didn't know. She had been in a catholic convent for many years but she had never believed this human religion. She could understand why they believed, though. It was comforting to know that the people you lost were somewhere happy; that they weren't really lost forever, and that they would be waiting when your journey of life was over.

She wanted to believe in it so badly; to think that Eight was watching them from above with a playful smile gracing his face. But it didn't seem to be possible.

Still, some nights she liked to close her eyes and trick herself into believing.

* * *

**Hi, so new story! I'm doing one drabble a day in my tumblr and I decided to post them here too :)**

**I'll post every 1000 words or so. These drabbles are quite short but longer ones are coming your way.**

**I hope you like this. It's a lot of work but it's really nice and I love reading what you guys think. What's your favorite of these drabbles? I'm really proud of the first one, when they're little kids. **

**I will continue Our own fate but I haven't written anything yet because I'm really into this right now, so I really hope you like this and show your support. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the latest chapter of Our own fate because I'm continuing thanks to you, guys.**

**PS: Drabble number 8 is smutty ;)**


	2. Innocence

**8. INNOCENCE**

**(warning: it's m-rated!)**

None of them knew how it was supposed to be. They had heard stuff, sure, but both were inexperienced. But everyone is inexperienced when they first do it.

They had thought that one day it would happen, but they would plan it and make it special. Except it wasn't. It was special but not planned. This wasn't what they expected when they kissed that night. He leaned to kiss her but instead of being an innocent good night kiss, he felt passion and longing and he didn't want to stop. She kissed him back with equal force, savoring his lips, her back against the door. All her frustration and worry about Ella being washed away by him and his calloused. She managed to open the door without breaking the kiss. They were making out in the hallway and anyone could walk in (and if they did, they would never hear the end of it). The room was empty and dark. It was Six turn to stay with Ella, so she was sleeping in her room that night.

They went inside in an embrace and Marina pushed Eight this time against the door to shut it. He held her by waist but his hands liked to go up and down her figure following the curves of her body. They stopped by her waist again but under the fabric. Suddenly, he turned them around earning a gasp from her. The kiss was broken but not the mood. His lips brushed her skin until they stopped at her neck, where they sucked and nipped making her moan.  
Marina's hands gripped his shirt. It_ had_ to go.

Eight quickly understood and he took it off but wanting to tease her, he slowly removed it. She sighed and pushed it off so she could kiss him again. The shirt fell on the floor and soon there was a trail of clothing to the bed.

Never leaving her mouth, he set her down gently. He tried not to crush her under his weight. Right now she seemed so fragile and beautiful, but Marina was as Loric as him. She forced him on his back, so she was straddling him (which turned him on even more). Putting her forehead against his, he smiled happily as they heard each other's heavy breathing.

"What are we doing?" Marina asked with a little smile of her own.

He kissed her sweetly. "Nothing, if you don't want to." His eyes were full of love and lust. He was ready for this. He had been for quite some time.

Marina couldn't bring herself to refuse him, not when he was staring at her like that and being so sweet, so caring. She realized that this was as perfect as any other moment, because they were together.

She kissed him hard but he needed her full approval.

"Are you sure about this?"

Marina looked intensely at him. Her heart was beating hard and quick but she could feel his doing the same. She quietly laughed because both of them were as nervous as eager to love each other.

"Yes." She muttered before kissing him again.

Eight smiled into the kiss. His lips hungrily devoured hers as he felt his underwear awfully tightened. Marina could feel his erection too since she was positioned right over him and she felt hot. Hotter than before. Meanwhile, his hands ran down her bare back until they cupped her butt and brought her closer leaving no gaps between them. Their tongues played together as her own hands explored his body as well. They touched his chest and abs and the simple contact of their skins made him sigh with pleasure.

"I love you." It was almost a whisper, but she could swear she heard it as he breathed hard into her ear.

He penetrated her carefully (and a little clumsily), her nails digging into his back trying to suppress a moan and he was scared that he was hurting her. But anything he wanted to say was shushed by her lips.

None of them knew how it was supposed to be done. The first time isn't perfect, but when a while later Marina was peacefully laying on Eight's sweaty arms, he knew that it couldn't have been better than this.

* * *

**These aren't 1000 words but I felt like this should have it's own chapter.**

**It's my first time doing smut, so I hope it was fine (and it didn't traumatize you much). Thanks for all your reviews, I just wished there were more :3 (I'm a bit greedy muahaha)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **

**PS: A new chapter of Our own fate is in the baking...I still have to think about a plot (I suck at plotting).**


	3. 9-14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lorien Legacies and I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first two chapters, but let's be serious, who thought I was Pittacus Lore?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**9. DRIVE**

The air was blowing against her face and her head was leaning towards the window enjoying it. She had her eyes closed with a little smile of happiness. If someone had told her a few months back that this would happen, she would have never believed them. But here she was, driving shotgun in the direction of the nearest airport because they were done with loralite stones for a while.

She turned her head lazily to the left to look at him and he caught her staring.

"Hey, don't distract the driver." He joked.

She smiled and turned back to the window, but not for long; she needed to look at him again. As she watched his handsome face trying to suppress a grin and his wild curls dancing with the wind, she felt the happiest and luckiest girl in the entire universe.

Eight was with her.

* * *

**10. BREATHE AGAIN**

Everything happened too fast. She was dodging an attack when she saw a Mog throwing something at Eight's head. Her "Eight!" went ignored as he fell unconscious into the water.

Marina didn't think it twice; she jumped after him before he could drown. She put her arms around him to pull him up with her. Out of the water, she shouted for someone to cover her, so she could check on him. Six came running to them.

"Eight." She muttered. "Eight, wake up."

"I think you need to do CPR."

Marina looked down at Eight and with her little knowledge of CPR, she pushed down the centre of his chest three times. Then, she leaned down, holding his nose and lifting his chin, and breathed air into him. His lips were wet and when she was about to breathe into him again, Marina felt them moving against hers as if they were kissing. She quickly pulled back surprised as he coughed out water.

"Sorry, not very sexy." He smiled sheepishly.

Marina laughed.

* * *

**11. MEMORY**

The stars were shining in the dark sky over them. Silence reigned but it was a comfortable one that both of them enjoyed because they were in each other's company.

"Do you remember anything from the ship?" Marina asked softly after a while.

"Some things." Eight replied cryptic.

"Like what?"

Eight looked at her smiling. "I remember you."

"Really?"

He nodded. "You were crying." Marina blushed ashamed. "I asked you if you wanted to play and you stopped crying. After that I think we were together a lot. Do you remember?"

"Yes. I was crying because I missed my parents. I wanted to be with them." She sighed. "But you helped me forget about it. I liked playing with you."

Eight took her hand. "You know what the funny thing is?" He asked with a half smile. "I think I had a crush on you."

Marina blushed again but this time for different reasons. "Sure." She dismissed him.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Accept it. We are meant for each other."

"Good, because you're stuck with me." She said imitating his joking tone.

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**12. INSANITY**

She thought she would soon go crazy.

She could barely sleep. Her nights were filled with silence and sorrow and when she closed her eyes, she saw dying all over again. She couldn't sleep, but when she did, nightmares chased her. Eight stretching his arms out for her, crying for her to heal him but she couldn't move and he blamed her for being so slow, for not trying at all.

She had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was noticeably pale and her performance in training was worse than ever. She let all her frustration, anger and sadness out without control and for those moments, she was as destructive as a tornado but then she was tired and empty, too easy to fight.

The rest of the Garde wanted to help her but they didn't know how. John though of sleeping pills but they didn't help much. Six stayed with her at night, just like they had done with Ella. Her kidnapping had done nothing but worsen Marina's status. During the day she firmly believed that they would destroy Setrákus Ra and every day that passed she resembled more Nine's behavior. But at night, only Six saw the real damage that the war had done to Marina.

It was truly devastating to see someone with the ability to heal the wounded being unable to heal her own broken heart.

* * *

**13. MISFORTUNE**

Healing.

When you thought about it, it was really ironic.

Everyone around her got hurt. Everyone around her died. She was a living curse. It was so damn ironic that she had the power to save people from death but they were always taken from her in the end.

They had stopped the prophecy and it still came back to haunt them.

She was the danger. No one was safe with her near. Especially not him. His life was already badly threatened to begin with but they tried to defy destiny.

They thought they had outsmarted fate, but she must hate them. She gave them both a curse that cannot be broken. One that they foolishly tried to ignore.

In fairy tales and stories good always wins, heroes succeed and evil is defeated, but this was real life. They were fighting a war and the odds were never in their favor.

She should have known.

* * *

**14. SMILE**

They had to find Ella before it was too late. After John told them about his dream while he was comatose, they agreed that they had to find her as soon as possible. They entered a Mogadorian base where they thought she could be help and made it to the cells fighting every Mog or agent that was in their way.

But Ella wasn't in the cells. Marina could barely breathe. They yelled the little Loric's name in whispers but nothing. She just wasn't there.

There was someone else, though. A husky, tired voice that made them stop on their tracks. "Hello? Someone there? Am I dreaming again?"

Marina's heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice.

"No." She breathed unbelievably.

She turned around searching the source of the voice. Part of her was scared that it was her mind playing tricks on her because she truly wanted to see him again but, at the same time, it was so real that it hurt.

She ignored the calls of the others as she ran to a cell as dark as the rest, except she could see a silhouette holding to the bars. She stepped closer and felt tears in her eyes and her throat was dry making it impossible for her to say anything. The beatings of her heart were faster than ever.

It was really him.

Eight.

He had died, but he was there. Right in front of her, alive. With dirty hair, a tired expression and a damaged body but_ alive._

His eyes sparkled with joy upon seeing her and his face lighted up with a smile.

"Marina."

* * *

**Hi, again! **

**Thanks for all your reviews last chapter! I know I weirded out some of you with the sex haha sorry; I just wanted to try it out :) I have received a prompt to do a drabble for Nine and Six, I'll do my best, though I have to warn you that it might not be very good...**

**I hope you all enjoyed these drabbles and please tell me if you did! :) **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Sonia**


	4. Silence, Questioning

**Hi! **

**I know these aren't exactly 1000 words (nowhere near, actually) but I thought I should update more frequently on here!**

**I hope you enjoy and, as always, Lorien Legacies is not mine.**

* * *

**15. SILENCE**

"You have to look at me, you can't laugh, you can't say a word. Those are the rules." Eight said reciting Nine.

"Seems difficult."

"I like to call it challenging." He told her with a winning smile.

"Alright."

"Okay." He grinned." On three. One, two…three!"

Their eyes locked. None of them could say anything or look away and although it made Marina kind of self-conscious, she loved having a reason to look into his beautiful eyes.

She felt a smile tugging at her lips but she pushed it away because she wanted to win or, at least, make this game last longer.

Right then, Eight stepped closer and invaded her personal space. She was close to deciding whether to back away when he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His hand lingered on her skin before he dropped his hand.

She was aware of how close they were now and how he subtly leaned in. She knew there wasn't that much space between them anymore and her lips longed for his touch. This wasn't supposed to happen in the game.

"W-what are you doing?" She tried to let out.

He smiled. "Ha. I win!"

Her mouth opened in surprise realizing what he had done.

"You cheated."

"I didn't." He put a hand on his chest as if offended with that statement. "I didn't laugh or talk."

"You made me talk."

"That's not true!" He said but couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, it is. You-"

But Marina never finished that sentence because shut her up with a short and sweet kiss on the lips and left grinning.

* * *

**16. QUESTIONING**

Nine dropped on the couch next to Eight. They were alone in the living room and Nine saw the opportunity to butt in.

"So, what's going on between you and Seven?"

"What should be going on?" Eight asked back absentmindedly watching TV

"Come on, you know what I'm talking about." Nine raised his eyebrows. "You are constantly together, you went on a date, _and_ Six told me you kissed…" He said leaving the end in an open tone, suggesting that they obviously liked each other.

"What? Jealous?" Eight asked with a teasing smile.

"Ha. Jealous. I don't get jealous, people get jealous of me. Have you seen me? I'm too handsome." He paused for a moment. "But the important thing is, is she a good kisser?

Eight had a questioning look on his face. "What do you care?"

"I don't know what you did with the birds and the sheep in the mountains but here guys tell each other how good a hot girl kisses."

"You think Marina is hot?"

"Ah ah." He shook his head. "The real question is, do _you _think she's hot?"

"Have you seen her?" Eight imitated Nine's tone with a smirk. "She's too beautiful."

"Well, that doesn't mean necessarily being hot but okay, whatever." Nine shrugged. "Now, is she a good kisser or not?"

"Like I'm telling you!" Eight chuckled and stood up to leave. "You're going to have to live with that question."

"I can find out." Nine warned him.

Eight laughed soundly. "Sure."

* * *

**How was it? I hope you don't forget to leave a review and tell me!**

**Tomorrow there'll be more.**

**What do you think of AUs? Because I've written a few for these drabbles and I love AUs :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**ps: as you can see Nine loves to make cameos haha**


	5. Blood

**Hi!**

**Today's drabble is an AU. Beware of vampires...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies**

* * *

**17. BLOOD**

_Vampire AU_

"I can help you control it." He told her with an amused smile.

"How?" She asked dryly. After what he had done to her, she wasn't falling for his charming smile anymore.

"It's not as easy as a simple answer. I can teach you how I do it, but we will need time and, most importantly, you have to trust me."

"And what do you want in return?"

His eyebrows shot up. "That's not a friendly tone. Where's the trust?"

"I trusted you." her voice had a faint hint of sadness. "And look where that got me."

"Come on, it's not that bad. Yeah, you can't go out in the sunlight anymore and food tastes like dirt but, hey, you're immortal. I think that's a pretty fair deal."

"I didn't want to be immortal. It's not how life is supposed to be."

"Oh, you hunters and your code." He rolled his eyes. "You believe a little too much in it. Especially that friend of yours with the blonde hair."

"I'm not a hunter."

"You were born a hunter, weren't you? You have it in your blood."

"Now I have all kinds of blood." She looked down with regret at the rabbit she had been feeding on.

"I can really help you." He said honestly.

"Why would you?"

"Just because." He shrugged.

"That's not a reason."

"I just want to, Marina. Is that so hard to believe?"

She sighed. "Yes. It is."

He frowned slightly. "You know I never meant for this to happen. Things got… complicated. Consider this my way of apologizing, okay?" He breathed out. "I really want to help you. I know how hard this can be, I've lived it. You don't deserve to live with the guilt. So before you start a killing spree, would you please accept my help?"

Marina wasn't sure if trusting him again was smart, but he was the best option she had. She wasn't a hunter; she had never fully been one. She had only known about this a few months ago and it hadn't been enough time for them to accept and trust her. And they would never do it again. She knew how much they hated his species; _her_ species.

His dark red eyes glimmered in the moonlight, friendly and strangely beautiful, and she was aware again of what she saw in him when they first met.

"Okay."

He smiled happy, his white teeth almost seeming human.

* * *

**So...Good, bad? Boring, cool? I like this one to be honest, AUs are my weakness :)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!**


	6. 18-23

**Here are the next drabbles!**

**I received a lot of different opinions with the last chapter haha Some weren't that happy about the AU and some found it hot, still thanks for your input, I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**18. RAINBOW**

Eight and Marina were coming back from a walk when they were surprised by the rain. Eight took his jacket and put it over their heads as if they were a normal couple who had forgotten their umbrella. Marina smiled at him grateful before they started walking faster towards the house.

It wasn't too far away, thank goodness. Marina wasn't looking forward to being wet and she was relieved when she saw the entrance after turning a corner.

"Wait." Eight held her by the arm. She turned to him and saw he was looking off in the distance with a smile. "Look." He pointed to the sky and she followed his finger.

There between two buildings was a rainbow. Only blue, green, yellow and a bit of red were visible but the colors were beautiful nonetheless.

"It's really pretty." She said.

"Yeah." He agreed into her ear.

Marina turned to face him and found him staring at her.

"What?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Nothing." He grinned.

"Okay…"

His eyes looked down quickly to her lips and just as quickly, he pressed them against his. She deepened the kiss and her hand came to touch his hair. Lost in the moment, he sneaked his hands around her waist forgetting about holding the jacket that fell on the ground. Feeling the rain directly on them, they broke the kiss surprised. They looked at each other smiling before closing the distance again not caring that they would be soaking wet when they arrived home.

Good thing Marina had the Legacy of healing.

* * *

**19. GRAY**

"What about your Cêpan?"

"I don't hate Adelina."

"But she was unfair to you and ignored the truth."

"That doesn't make me hate her. I mean, I hated that she did that of course, but… she realized her mistakes and in the end she tried to make up for it. Those last moments with her…I wish we would have had more of those." She sighed. "Not everything is black or white. Most of the times, it's gray and-" Marina stopped talking when she noticed Eight looking at her weirdly. "What?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." He answered smiling. "I just love how kind and forgiving you are."

* * *

**20. COOKIES**

Marina woke up that morning thanks to the smell of something burning. She rushed to the kitchen worried that anything bad might have happened while she was sleeping in. Nothing bad had happened except that it was a mess. The counters were dirty and all the baking things were out of their cupboard and lying around. On top of that there was smoke coming out of the oven.

Something small came running to her and hugged her legs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOMMY."

"Thanks, sweetie." Marina smiled and picked up her daughter. "What happened in here?" She asked Eight.

"Daddy burned the cookies!"

"Cookies?" Marina looked at him raising her eyebrows.

"We wanted to bake you cookies as a present but we kind of burned them." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Happy birthday?"

Marina looked blankly at him and took in the appearance of the kitchen. It looked like someone had fought an army of Mogs with kitchen supplies and flour and she couldn't help but laugh. Eight visibly relaxed and smiled sheepishly while their daughter giggled.

Her family wasn't perfect and they sure had a lot to learn about baking and cooking but they loved each other and that's all that truly mattered.

* * *

**21. VACATION**

The day was almost over as the night conquered the sky. They were sitting on the sand looking at the sea with a big smile. Some of the others were still in the water playing and running. It was surreal and amazing to have such normal experiences now.

"Today was a good day, wasn't it?"

"Of course it is!" Eight exclaimed happily. "And we're just getting started. I have many fun plans to do."

"You scare me." Marina slapped his shoulder playfully.

He shrugged with a smile. "I'm just keeping my promise."

She looked at him not quite knowing what promise he meant, but then realization dawned upon her making her blush.

"I didn't think you'd remember."

"I never forgot."

* * *

**23. CAT**

She woke up to a short scream from the other side of the wall. Quickly, she sat up and left her bed. Eight didn't say anything, her just watched her with half opened eyes. It wasn't the first time that this happened.

She carefully opened Ella's room and stepped in.

"Ella? Are you okay?"

"Marina?" She whispered. "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare."

Marina walked to her nightstand and turned on the lamp before sitting on Ella's bed.

"It's just a dream." She smiled kindly. "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

"No, it's okay. I know Eight is waiting for you."

Marina blushed. "Uhm-"

"I am what?" A male voice was heard through the door.

"Hi, Eight."

Ella raised her eyebrows at Marina knowingly.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Ella just had a nightmare." Marina said.

"Oh, are you okay?"

The young loric put on a brave smile. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" Marina asked worried. "I can stay here if you want."

"It's fine really. I've fought Setrákus Ra. I can do this. Besides, you can't always be there when I have a nightmare."

"But-"

"Marina." Eight said putting an arm around her shoulders. "She's right. She's strong and you can't always be there, **but**" He stopped with a smile. An idea came to him. "Ella, what do you think about cats?"

"Cats?" Ella furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Eight nodded smiling. Then, a genuine smile brightened her face.

* * *

**So I hope you like them! Vacation was especially hard to do, like, really hard. Mother nature was difficult to start something with but I tried**

**Thanks for all your reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me!**

**Thanks for reading, guys, you're awesome.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Scars

**24. SCARS**

She laid on his bare chest, absentmindedly tracing his scar. It wasn't any scar on his leg or any other superficial wound that had healed without her help. It was the one right over his heart; the one that killed him. Her cold fingertips ran gently over it, feeling the texture and the warmth of his body. Eight stirred under her touch, It was late in the night and he was sleeping. She still had insomnia (even after all this time) but it wasn't so bad anymore. She wasn't worried anymore, so it was more of an habit; an habit that Eight helped to erase. His presence soothed her; it relaxed her to the point where she could finally sleep for six hours in a row.

She felt Eight's kiss on her head.

"Hey." He whispered in a husky voice.

"Hi."

"What time is it?" He was as sleepy as one could be.

"Around 3am."

"You haven't slept yet?"

"No." She slightly shook her head, her finger still tracing his scar. "I'm not tired."

"But you need to." He nudged her. "Okay, close your eyes. Come on." Marina sighed as she closed them. "Have you closed them?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now just listen to my heart beat and relax."

"I'm relaxed."

"Shhh." He leaned down and kissed her head again while drawing circles on her upper arm with his fingers. "Good night, Marina."

It wasn't the first time they did this and it definitely wouldn't be their last. Marina breathed out and listened to his steady heartbeat feeling his chest move up and down as he tried to stay awake until she finally fell asleep.

* * *

**This one had a good reception in tumblr, I hope you guys like it too!**

**Tell me in reviews? Thanks!**


	8. Trouble Lurking, Tears

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies or the sentences in italics which are from Taylor Swift and The Spill Canvas**

* * *

**25. TROUBLE LURKING**

_I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright._

She saw him for the first time as one of the Vishnu's reincarnations, and he was beautiful. He kissed her when she found his Chest. She held his hand when he talked about his past. He was amazed when she saved his life. She kissed him before it could be too late.

They were falling in love little by little, not really realizing it but just being happy to spend time together. She was more aware than him, mentally slapping herself for letting her "crush" take over, but still smiling foolishly when he brought her coffee.

That night when he pecked her playfully on the lips before handing her a mug and she looked at him wide-eyed before their lips crashed against each other; it wasn't sure which one was in trouble. But one of them for sure was, because in a war there's always trouble lurking.

* * *

**26. TEARS**

The market was busy with life, people buying, people selling… Marina was walking through the mass doing her own grocery shopping. She liked going out, because it was so different from the tension in their actual house. It was like travelling to a world where it didn't matter where you came from or if an evil alien race was hunting you down. It felt as much as freedom as she could get.

But going to Esther who had the best fruit of all the market, she spotted a mop of curls that made her heart skip a beat.

It couldn't be him though. It wasn't the first time she saw someone who resembled him and it never was him. She took a big breath and walked forward ignoring what those curls made her feel.

She should have looked where she was going.

Or perhaps it was better that she hadn't.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She apologized to the person she had crashed into. Quickly, she helped collecting the apples from the floor and apologized again. "I'm really so-"

A handsome young man who had been telling her that it was no problem, that he had to wash them anyway, appeared in her sight. He was the proprietary of those curls and had a bright smile. And not only that; it made her want to scream, cry and laugh, because she was actually looking at him, at Eight.

"Eight?" She heard her own hope and happiness in her voice.

And she hugged him. She hugged him tightly and wished she would never have to let go. But she had to, eventually.

He looked at her confused but he had a kind smile. "Sorry, do I know you?"

Marina's heart truly stopped now. The smile that she hadn't even know she had, broke. She felt dizzy and her heart hurt so much, it was difficult to breathe.

"You don't…remember me?"

He frowned sadly at her expression. "I'm sorry."

Tears filled her vision and she wanted to laugh; to laugh bitterly and dryly.  
Eight was back. Somehow he returned from the dead, and, still, even though she had him back, he couldn't remember her.

_Fate is an elegant, cold-hearted whore. She loves salting my wounds_

* * *

**I don't know how the first one happened and the second one was inspired because Korra lost her memory in the last Legend of Korra episode.**

**If you have any cool ideas for other drabbles or requests or something, it'd be cool if you told me! **

**And next lost files is Five's Legacy! Are you excited for that? I'm not sure, because Five is not really my favorite person in the world...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Sonia**


	9. Foreign, Sorrow, Happiness

**Disclaimer: don't own the Lorien Legacies. And the sentence in italics is from a dictionary of...well, google.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**27. FOREIGN **

There was a boy in her dreams. He was tanned and shirtless, jumping and training in a beautiful field unlike anything she had ever seen. It seemed in a far away land and he was always alone, moving around her and smiling.

Sometimes, she saw an animal in the same field, sometimes it looked like a mythological creature, graceful but with the same playful eyes as the handsome boy.

When she woke up, she couldn't stop thinking about him and what the dream could mean. Adelina was of no help, as usual. If she didn't want to talk about John Smith, she was adamant in ignoring Marina's dreams. To be honest, the first times she dreamt about it, she didn't think it was important, but there was something about him, like with the raven haired girl. And when she kept dreaming of him, she started to think:

Was Lorien showing her the other members of the Garde?  
Did it mean she would meet them soon?

Marina's heart fluttered at the possibility of that.

* * *

**28. SORROW**

_A feeling of deep distress caused by loss, disappointment, or other misfortune suffered by oneself or others._

Marina had to heal his back and he didn't know how she didn't finish killing him off. Nine knew it was his fault and he should have died. God, his mouth was too big and out of control. If only he had kept it shut, Marina wouldn't look so angry, lost and deeply sad. Maybe Five would have killed him anyway, and maybe Eight would have teleported in front of him too, but they could never know now and the guilt resided on his shoulders.

He devoted himself to training more than ever. Next time he would kick Five's ass and he would make him pay. Every moment that wasn't eating, sleeping or showering, he was out training; running, punching, training with Legacies, anything worked. He was starting to get obsessed in the other's eyes, and sometimes he lost all the motivation but then he would remember; he'd remember how easily Five got him, how he killed Eight, Marina's scream, the pain of the new scar…

He couldn't let any of that happen again. So he trained and he trained.

It was also a way to get out. He felt trapped when he was with the others, as if they were judging him, because they knew it was his fault. But the worst was Marina. He could barely look at her without feeling like a piece of shit. Which he was.  
So he trained.

The surprise was when she came to him. She found him training, pretending that the trees were the enemy.

"Nine." She said. "Can I join?" It didn't sound like a question but he nodded.

He didn't know what was more scary, the void in her voice or the sorrow of her eyes.

* * *

**29. HAPPINESS**

"You should eat some more." He tells her.

Marina sits up on her bed and looks around in her room. He's standing in the shadows with a smirk. It's as if he never left. (Well, more creepy and mysterious.)

"How- how are you here?"

"Does it matter?" He smiles playfully but softly, like he is just happy to be there (which he is). "How have you been?" He tries to change subjects, but it's not the best way to do so. She looks at him with raised eyebrows, because both of them know how she has been. "Yeah, sorry. Stupid question."

"Yeah." She tries to smile back.

"I heard you're rescuing Ella tomorrow." He says. "Are you nervous?"

"I just want her back, so I'll do whatever it takes."

"Like stabbing eyes with ice? Cool Legacy, by the way."

Marina looks away. "He deserved it." She grits through her teeth.

"It isn't like you, though."

"Maybe I've changed." She says looking at her hands. _You don't know how it feels. You have no idea how it feels to lose you._

"Marina…" He whispers gently, like he's savoring her name. "Marina." He sits down next to her on the bed and she finally looks at him again. "I just want you to be happy."

"A little late for that, isn't it?" She shrugs trying to hide her tears.

"It's never too late. You're strong and you need to have fun for me." He smiled. "You have to promise it."

"Like you promised?" She asks bitterly.

"I wish I could have kept that. I wish it more than anything in the universe."

"Please come back." She whispered with tears starting to fall onto her cheeks. "Please, Eight." He looks disheartened and leans in to put their foreheads against each other. "I miss you."

"I'm so sorry, Marina." He mutters back. "I'm so sorry. I wish things would be different. Lorien, I wish for so many things!" He smiled sadly.

She grips the sleeves of his shirt, scared that he might leave at any moment.

"Please don't cry." He begs, his voice breaking. "You're beautiful when you smile." Despite everything, she can't help but laugh. "That's better." He says smiling.

"Can't you stay?"

"We both know I can't."

She closes her eyes accepting the cruel reality. But he takes the opportunity to kiss her. It's sweet, like a caress on her lips and it leaves them longing for each other. But that's all they have.

"Marina." He calls, but she doesn't dare to open her eyes. If she doesn't, she can still pretend. "Marina."

"Marina!" She is shaken by the arm and she opens her eyes.

Her heart falls when she sees she isn't looking at Eight. It's Six. She looks concerned at her.

"Get up, we need to go in half an hour." She tells her. Six is about to go but she asks one last thing. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

Things are not okay, but they will be.

* * *

**So...did you like it?**

**Thanks for all your reviews in the previous chapter!**

**I-Love-Trunks1: Thanks for suggesting! I wrote a drabble of them at the beach, it's number 21. ugh that was difficult! Turns out, beaches are not my thing :/ and cute prompt about the babies, but I have like allergies against babies, my brain can't stand so much affection and cuteness... I'm a disappointment as a writer, I know**

**OfAllTheVampGirlsIAmReel: What is it with you guys and babies? haha jk :) As I said...babies are not my thing and I think it's drabble 11 (or 8) is about them remembering each other in the ship. I might still get inspired by your ideas, though (as you can see from drabble 29, I like dreams). Thaaaanks **

**Thanks to everyone else that reviewed, I didn't put you here because my boring thanks doesn't interest anybody but your reviews make my day!**

**Also, do you prefer that I update regularly like now, or that I post everyday? **

**Oh, and a new chapter of_ Our own fate_ is almost ready! I'm excited about that. It's a continuation of one of the drabbles here :) (virtual cookies if you guess which one)**


	10. Under the rain

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lorien Legacies, obviously**

**This is sad, but I hope you like it anyway!**

* * *

**30. UNDER THE RAIN**

There was a girl under the rain, and she was sad.

She was crying but you couldn't see the tears because they were being washed away. That's why she stood there freezing but not really feeling it. She was looking down to the ground and its green grass that was slowly losing its color.

She was mourning, she felt lost. She hadn't cried in days; it was actually the first time she did it. The tears hadn't come, not when she saw him die, not when they told her she was captured, but now. She had been outside, the weather as dark as her heart just standing, when it had started to rain. The still rational part of her brain wanted her to move, but she couldn't. So she stayed and the first tear fell. She wouldn't have even known if her eyes weren't burning.

There was a girl under the rain. A girl who was losing everything. A girl who had seen more death than she should have. And a girl who wasn't going to let fate, destiny or prophecies determine her life anymore, because she was tired of losing and she was tired of suffering.

_There is no such thing as fate._

* * *

**I know this is short but I think it would be good if I updated everyday like on tumblr :) Don't you think?**

**Tomorrow's drabble is better, at least, it doesn't involve a dead Eight, so there's that :)**

**Thanks a lot for reading and all your reviews and I can only hope that you continue reviewing and following and all that. Thanks!**


	11. Flowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies**

**Note: This takes place in The Fall of Five, after they decide to go to find Five's Chest and before they actually leave (it's in Sam's PoV in the book)**

* * *

**31. FLOWERS**

There was something Eight had realized and it probably was silly how it made him feel. It would probably make Nine and John laugh if they knew or Marina smile embarrassed, but it was still there.

He had faintly noticed it before but that one dark night at Nine's penthouse he figured it out.

Ella and John were sleeping with no evidence of waking up anytime soon, so they had a meeting in the living-room where they decided to go to the Everglades and divide the group to be practical.

They have five minutes left until they have to meet in the parking garage to leave. Eight finds Marina at the door where Ella and John lie. Sarah is in there with them but Marina doesn't seem to want to break the apparent quiet. Eight knows she is saying goodbye.

"Are you okay?" He asks quietly. His hand brushed her back briefly.

Marina looks at him and smils soflty. "Yeah, just worried."

"We all are." He is gentle and understanding and she's grateful for it.

"I know." Her eyes go back to the sleeping lorics. "I'm just not really comfortable with leaving them alone. I hope this works." She ends up whispering, more talking to herself than him.

That's when he leans down and sneaks an arm around her waist. He sets her head on hers and his lips are almost touching her hair when he says: "Me too."

He doesn't kiss her but it's almost as he would, because his closed mouth is in contact with her head. He breathes in and he realizes,

_Flowers, she smells like flowers._

* * *

**How was it? :) I'm trying to fill the blanks in the book with Eight and Marina because there is a development in their relationship but we don't really see much of it (and it kinda pisses me off)**

**I wanted to upload earlier today but I hadn't time. It's here now, though! And I hope you enjoyed it**


	12. Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**32. NIGHT**

"Marina?" Eight frowned upon seeing her sitting in the kitchen. "Are you thirsty?"

"Yes." She said holding up her glass of water. "I couldn't sleep."

"Well, that's not good, we have training tomorrow, señorita." He said with a smile and big accent (that was adorable).

She smiled. "I know… what about you? You should be sleeping too."

"Aaah, you got me. I'm not tired at all today." He said opening the fridge in search of a midnight snack.

"Well, that's not good." She said imitating his tone.

"I should probably drain myself so I can get tired enough." He then smiled widely. "Do you wanna do something?"

She frowned confused. "Right now?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Okay?"

"Great. Let's go see Chicago at night."

"We shouldn't leave without telling anyone." She told him unsure.

"Come on, Marina." He smiled one of his disarming smiles. "It'll be fun and we'll be back soon." He offered a hand to pull her up of the chair.

Marina looked at him and thought about it for a second. It couldn't be that bad, right? They would be careful and not worry anyone…Nothing bad had to happen.

On the other side, they would spend some time together.

She rolled her eyes and took his hand.

"Let's go."

* * *

**I took the inspiration for this one from a little roleplay I have with . . .Five :)**

**This one is worse than the rest in my opinion haha But maybe you like it! (and I hope you do)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Expectations

**33. EXPECTATIONS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies**

**I'm sorry it's short :(**

* * *

The thing about disappointment is that you avoid it if you don't have expectations. I've learnt this the hard way. When you expect your Cêpan to help you, but she doesn't. When you expect her to believe you, but she excuses the truth by not acknowledging it. When you expect tomorrow to be better than today but it isn't, because Gabby and La Gorda will continue making the day awful. When you expect to be ready for any fight, but the moment comes and you have no experience or training and that costs the lives of people. When you expect things to get better now that you found the other Garde, but in fact it's more dangerous than ever before and you realize that you have so much to lose.

And then you lose it.

I've learnt to avoid those thoughts and hopes, but they still find a way in. Like, when you kiss Eight with a tiny flame of hope expecting to have him reciprocate your feelings. I left before he could say anything because I was scared of the reality. After all, life had shown me that what you expect is always prettier than what you get.

* * *

**This is the first drabble I do in someone's perspective. It's short and it's not that good, but this drabble was kinda difficult. But I updated Our own fate (finally!) and that chapter is actually really long, so I hope it makes up for it! Review please :D **


	14. Stars

**Heeere we go**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this series...**

* * *

**34. STARS**

She was awake late that night, unable to sleep. The reason for that was that she was too excited because she couldn't stop thinking about Eight. It was stupid, she knew it, and she should be resting but she it was impossible. She turned and turned around in her bed never falling asleep. So she got up because everything was better than staying there confined in those four walls.

The roof was quiet but she noticed that…it wasn't empty. Apparently someone else couldn't sleep either. He was watching the city that was as awake as them. His curly hair was wild in the midnight breeze.

She cleared her dry throat. "Hi."

He turned around surprised to see someone there at this hour.

"Hey." He smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't sleep." She explained. "And you?

"I come here some nights." He explained. Then his face lighted up as if he had had a great idea. "Come, I'll show you." He urged for her to step forward.

The John Hancock center was very tall and they could see Chicago from above. She knew big cities like this one were beautiful at night with their lights and colors but from up there, it was breathtaking.

Eight watched her reaction and grinned when she was mesmerized.

"Pretty great, huh? It's very different from India but it's beautiful too." he told her. "The big difference is this one." he took her by the arm and guided her to the center of the roof. Quickly, he laid down on the floor expecting Marina to do the same but she was more reluctant.

"What are you doing?" She asked curious.

"Lie down and you'll see." He smiled mysteriously although he was actually pretty excited.

Marina did what he told her even though it seemed weird. The floor didn't look very clean to her but she trusted him.

"Look." He pointed to the sky.

The night sky had some stars in it.

"When i couldn't sleep in India, I counted stars until I fell asleep. There aren't as many here, though. But I've figured out that you can always find a new one if you look hard enough." He told her.

It was true, Marina looked at an apparent black spot in the sky and found a little glowing point.

"It's like us." He continued. "We aren't many but if you look hard enough there's always someone you can trust."

"That's beautiful, Eight." She managed to say.

"I have my moments." He shrugged with a little embarrassed smile. "Is it true that people here count sheep?"

"Yeah ,why?"

"It's so weird, but- I guess it's good if you don't have so many stars. You should have seen them, they are beautiful."

"Maybe one day." She looked at him.

"Yeah." He smiled.

Tentatively he took her hand in his calloused one. She just let it happen; her heart beating harder and focusing on the sky when she felt her neck getting hot and the danger of her hand sweating.

"Seven." She said.

"Hm?"

"I counted seven stars."

"I think they know you're here with me." He joked squeezing her hand a bit.

She smiled.

* * *

**I don't have much to say except that I'm really bad at ending things... and that it would mean the world if you reviewed :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	15. Hold my hand

**Disclaimer: Nope, Lorien Legacies still aren't mine (you wouldn't love them as much if they were)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**35. HOLD MY HAND**

"Whatever happens, don't tell them anything." Eight said.

"What if they kill us?" She asked afraid.

"They'll probably want to interrogate us."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right."

Marina tried to calm herself but it was difficult, truly difficult. Eight and she were tied onto chairs with metal holding them in place like somekind of seatbelt. Under the yellowish lights of that empty room, the only thing besides them was a table. It seemed cold and scary to Marina.

"They're coming." He warned. She looked to the door and heard the footsteps. "Don't say anything, okay, Marina? No matter what they do."

She gulped and wanted to say something, tell him that she didn't know if she would be able to do it, but she didn't have the chance, two federal agents came through the door. Both of them serious, clearly not minding that they had two teenagers detained and under drugs.

"Hello, Seven, Eight." The first man acknowledged them both. "I'm sorry about all the security measures we had to take, but we can never be too sure with your kind." Marina saw Eight frown at this from the corner of her eyes. "We need to ask you some questions." The second man stayed behind, against the wall watching them. "Let's start with something _easy_, where are the others?" Neither Marina or Eight responded. "I see... Do you know what else I want to know?" He raised his eyebrows. " Many things that will save us from you. Starting with where is your location? How many fight with you? What have you said to the humans working with you? Did you promise them anything?"

The questions kept coming but none were answered. Marina felt under pressure, she tried to avoid looking at any of the agents. Her stare was fixed on the table, but that wasn't such a good idea. Suddenly, a photo was pushed in her direction.

It was the convent in Spain, well, its ruins. Tears started to form in her eyes. "No survivors", she heard feeling numb.

In that moment she would have talked, just to keep something like this from happening again, but she had to remind herself that the government was working with the Mogadorians. She glanced at Eight who was looking concerned at her. He didn't recognize the picture but he knew.

"You caused this. Since you came to our planet there has been nothing but destruction. This is mass murder and you won't get away with it."

She wanted to cry; she wanted to scream. The Mogs had done this. They had killed Adelina and Héctor and everyone. But she couldn't.

"And what about your army in India?" The agent continued looking at Eight now. "What did you do to make them follow you?" Eight gritted his teeth. "You impersonated a God. You fooled them so they would die for you." Eight's jaw was tensed in anger. "I have heard before that you are the good guys, but if you were, innocent people wouldn't be dying because of you."

They left. They would come back, she was sure of it. Silence followed, both of the lorics were looking down, sad, ashamed and angered.

"Are you okay?" Marina said first.

Eight looked slowly at her and, with difficulty, he smiled. "I've been better." He replied. "And you?"

"I'm fine, yeah." But she wasn't, she could feel the few tears that she hadn't managed to stop rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey," he said in a soothing voice, "he isn't right. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, but, it kinda was, wasn't it? If I hadn't been there…"

"No, Marina. It's not your fault that an entire race is hunting us down, not thinking about the collateral damage."

She didn't say anything. He was right but she still felt guilty. Many, many people had died without even knowing what was going on. On top of that, Héctor and Adelina gave their lives for her, because they believed she was important and worth it, but she wasn't. She couldn't even go grocery shopping without getting caught by federal agents. She had failed and right now all those horrible deaths were in vain.

Instinctively, she grabbed slowly his hand. They intertwined fingers and held onto each other because that's all they had left.

"It's not your fault either, Eight." She said softly.

"He's right. I tricked them and they died for me." He was somber and it was scary to see the carefree Eight like this.

"You didn't do it with bad intentions. You're a good person."

Despite all, he didn't argue back. Maybe he was tired; maybe he didn't see it was worth it right now. She didn't know, but it didn't matter because he smiled at her and she felt so much better.

"Thanks," he said, "my savior."

"I'm doing a pretty bad job at it right now." She chuckled sadly.

"Maybe I should save you this time."

Her smile brightened at his charming joke. If there only was some way to escape… But they were tied and, without Legacies, there was nothing they could do. There was no way.

She sighed. At least they were together.

"Just keep holding my hand."

* * *

**I'm really happy about how this turned out :) What do you think?**

**This could have been a new chapter for Our own fate haha I got inspiration from Agents of SHIELD (i'm hooked) Anyway, review please :D (I'm working on some Six/Nine because someone requested it, you can request too if you want)**

**Special thanks to I-Love-Trunks1 and annika-lori for reviewing a lot lately haha :) **

**Sonia**


	16. Eyes

** DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lorien Legacies...yeah...**

**Hey all! I'm sorry about that little hiatus I took, but I had to write an essay for Uni and I didn't want anything to distract me from it. I just wrote this and I hope you enjoy. This drabble is about the picnic Marina and Eight had in the book trailer of The Fall of Five. (No, I'm still not okay with the actor they chose for Eight). **

**I skipped number 36 because I still don't know what to do with it. If you have any ideas for "precious treasure" (that isn't about children or too cheesy) do tell! :)**

* * *

**37. EYES**

"Why do you keep looking away?" Eight said with an amused smile.

"I'm not looking away."

But she was. The fruit has never been so interesting to her. Who knew grapes were that pretty translucent green. She glances up to him and he looks back with that never-ending grin.

They were near the lake. It's a picnic, somehow. She isn't sure how they ended up alone in such beautiful place. They wanted to bring Ella so that she would cheer up. Fresh air would be good for her, but she was too tired. She insisted that they go anyway and Marina couldn't say no.

"Yes you do!" He accused with a finger.

"Do not!" She laughed.

"Liar." He smirked.

A mischievous response occurred to her. Instead of eating the grape in her fingers, she threw it at his face. He closed his eyes for a moment after the impact. When they locked with hers again, he tried to be serious but he couldn't. She was the first one to laugh and then they were laughing together.

* * *

**I know it's short but please review! :D **

**To make up for the shortness, I can tell you what is coming (what I have written for future drabbles):**

**-a hunger games AU **

**-a harry potter AU**

**-a Sarah Hart drabble (with John x Sarah - requested)**

**-a more mature Marina x Nine (it's more Nine starts liking Marina but she's still in love with Eight)**

**-a Six x Nine drabble (requested)**

**-an AU where Eight is the first Loric Marina encounters in Santa Teresa**

**-Marina and Eight playing videogames**

**So, yeah, I'm pretty excited about these (especially the AUs. I love AUs)**

**I've talked enough, so thanks for reading and please review :D**


	17. Abandoned

**Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not making a profit out of Lorien Legacies except to try and entertain you. **

**AAAAlright... I seek a profit: Reviews.**

**Sorry about the delay! And thanks all for your reviews! Under the drabble you'll find more things, replies, info and all that jazz. Enjoy!**

* * *

**38. ABANDONED**

_I had light inside of me but darkness consumed it._

Adelina left to protect her for the first time in so many years and never came back.

Héctor Ricardo gave his life for her.

An entire town was wiped out because of her.

Eight sacrifized himself and there was nothing she could do.

Ella was kidnapped when she was too far away to protect her.

They keep losing even when they win battles.

Marina wants to cry and scream and kick and kill. She wants to understand why there is so much evil in the world, haunting them. She hates it. She hates the Mogadorians, she hates Five, she hates the Government and she hates Setrákus Ra.

Since she got sent off in the ship, she began losing.

But she also gained.

And that was the worst of all. Because it was ripped away from her in one way or another. She keeps being abandoned by force. The void in her chest got bigger and bigger.

Life was laughing at her. It gave her hope only to crush it and toss her aside like a rag doll.

She cries for the first time in weeks. Alone in the dirty bedroom of the house they're hiding in. She didn't have the energy to turn the lights on and she honestly doesn't care. She is breaking. She_ is_ broken.

She is alone.

She always ends up alone.

* * *

**Well...I tried. What do you think? **

**So Mysteryfanaticno1, annika-lori, Useristaken, I wish I could be number five, bookcrazy24, I-love-Trunks1 and ArcticBlue all reviewed, thanks a lot guys!**

**I'm gonna reply in general, if that's okay with you :)**

**1. Yes! Hunger games AU! I'm glad some of you think it's cool!**

**2. Assassin's Creed AU - well, i'm not against it! i just don't know much about it haha maybe it could work but i can't promise anything since i have little knowledge of it.**

**3. Three x Four request...I can try. It'd be difficult though but hey, nothing bad with trying :)**

**4. Yep, the last drabble was from the book trailer**

**Oh, and would you mind if I started posting out of order?**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D (come on, it's only like 5 seconds, it won't cost you a thing and it will make my day, seriously)**


	18. Dreams

**Disclaimer: *insert sarcastic sentence about how I don't own Lorien legacies***

**This one is a bit different from the rest ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**39. DREAMS**

Every little girl imagines their future. She fantasizes about looks, friends, parties, how they will be amazing at something cool and to find that perfect boy that makes them feel unique.

I used to have those dreams too. I wanted to be a cheerleader and go to parties and have many friends. I wanted people admire and be proud of me. I wanted that cute football player to smile at me like I was the prettiest girl in the world.

But things happen. The world changes and you change with it.

I've lived things that you can only read in books or see in movies. Some of them were amazing and some of them should better stay as stories and not reality.

But I wouldn't change any of it, you know. Now I am helping, I'm going to save the world. The girl with the dolls, the girl with the pompons and the girl with the camera are gone, now I look in the mirror and the girl with the gun stares back at me.

I know I'm don't have Legacies like the rest do. Sam and I try our best to be useful, because the last thing we want is to be liabilities.

I'm not going to lie. I've considered going back home when it was dark and lonely and I wake up and John's side of the bed is already cold. He thinks I don't notice, of course I do. I know about the nightmares and the insomnia. I know how worried he is about keeping all of us safe. And I know how I'm his biggest worry. I hate it. I have to take care of myself. That's why I'm learning, why I'm taking a gun – the last thing the girl with the dolls would ever think of holding.

My dreams are different now. I imagine lying down on the beautiful grass of Lorien with John, enjoying a calm and peaceful afternoon together. Long gone is the war and Setrákus Ra is defeated. I see John smiling at me just like he did in Paradise, his blond hair shining in the sun and his eyes are free of those dark rings under them, and he tells me he loves me.

That thought is what helps me through when I miss a shot or when I wake up in the middle of the night alone.

My name is Sarah Hart, I am a loric ally and proud.

* * *

**This was no Marina and Eight but I still hope you liked it. I was requested some John x Sarah and this came out. It's more Sarah-centric than anything else (I had just watched Glee with Dianna Agron and this happened).**

**Thanks for your reviews! **

**to Useristaken: I've considered doing a multichapter fanfic that is a whole story but I don't think I'm good enough for that. I have commitment issues and I get anxious and I wouldn't know what to write it about and I'm afraid that it will be boring or out of character...that's why I stick with one-shots...they are easier, i think**

**and to you and everyone else that reviewed, haha sorry, yeah it was a sad drabble last one but i'm glad you like it anyway :)**

**Hunger games AU will come in a few days!**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to click the review button! :D (come on, it only takes you a minute to make my day :))**


End file.
